A Lie of Necessity
by Riza A
Summary: What use is love in a relationship like theirs? But, regardless, there would be payment where payment was due. [ItachiSakura]


I almost forgot to thank my wonderful semi-Beta, **Fallacy** (on Fanfiction). Give her a warm round of applause.

**Update:** I edited and revised this story on 6-15-2007. A few lines of dialog have been changed, as well as a few other minor details.

* * *

"Love?"

"Yes, love."

"I am not sure that I understand what you are trying to say."

"Love. Do you love me? It's a simple question, Itachi."

"Again, I do not understand why you are even asking this. Of what relevancy is 'love' in our relationship?"

This made her pause.

"It's healthy?"

He snorted.

"Love is healthy? That hardly seems fair. If I recall correctly, and I do, there are many stories of 'love suicides', and 'love murders'. Hate may drive many a killing, but love is behind some of the most shocking."

She frowned.

"Those are unusual circumstances, and who's to say that those people didn't have something wrong with them, anyway? And, even if you don't think it's healthy, which it is, love is at least a constructive emotion. Hate is destructive. You do want this relationship to be _constructive_, don't you?"

"It is constructive whether love is involved or not. You are healing me. I am training you and, consequentially, making you a stronger ninja. The physical gratification we both receive is simply a side benefit. Who is to say that hate didn't originally found this arrangement?"

Her jaw dropped, and she couldn't think of something to say in response. _'Did he just say "physical gratification"? Oh God, I think he did.'_

"You hated me, remember that? Your beloved Sasuke-kun was everything in the world to you, and I was simply another object, yet another person, to project your anger onto. Actually, you are very lucky that I didn't kill you."

That got her mouth working again. In an instant she went from a cool, collected medic ninja, to a prideful, childish teenager. Oh, if Tsunade could see her now…

"Like you could! Just because you have those fancy eyes you think you are better than I am. I _still_ surpass you when it comes down to brute strength, and you know it. I can't believe I put up with you and your 'almighty, greater-than-thou' attitude, Itachi. Sometimes I could just –"

She was shocked into silence when his eyes bled red, and before she could blink she was sucked into a world that was far, far out of her own control.

"Itachi, stop this," she growled, pulling a kunai from the bag at her side, fully aware of how useless it was here.

"This?" he whispered from behind her, running one hand up her side before painfully restricting both of her arms behind her back, forcing the weapon from her grip. "This show of strength? You may be strong, but you are still embarrassingly untrained when it comes to _using_ that strength. I am more powerful than you."

"Itachi, let go of me."

"Why? You are testing limits again. Have you forgotten, Sakura, just who is in control of this world? This relationship? This _business transaction?_"

"Scaring me, hurting me, isn't going to make me care about you. And that's what you really want, isn't it, Itachi? No one can go through life without someone by their side. Not even you. And if you want me here I need to feel that you care for me, even if you don't." Her sharp tone made his hands on her wrists tighten, but the red-washed world around them faded, and after a moment of hesitation, he released her.

"You've gotten along fine without this love nonsense before. Is it truly that important to you? Even if you know the words will be devoid of meaning?" He seemed confused, eyebrows drawn together, his eyes black and thoughtful. She tramped down the urge to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Yes, it is. If the words are empty, Itachi, I don't have to know; don't have to accept it. That's the beauty of speech – you can lie. At least lie to me and make me feel better."

"If it is what you need to hear, I do care about your well-being."

She stiffened. "That's not what I mean." Then, an epiphany. "You do know what love is, right?"

He turned away from her with a swish of clothing and walked swiftly to the side door, pushing it open and standing just at the entrance.

"Are you coming? We have training to do."

Sakura's small, hopeful smile faded and was replaced with a frown, but she walked over to where he was waiting, regardless. As she passed by him one of his hands reached out and ran over her pink hair, a whisper of a feeling across her scalp and neck. This made her pause.

"I love you, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened minutely, and she was expressionless before she let herself smile again. Resting her hand on his shoulder, she leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose before nodding.

"That's all I ever needed to hear."

She removed her hand and continued out into the back field, loosening her shoulders in anticipation for their sparring session. Itachi's sharp ears didn't catch the resigned words she whispered to herself.

"Even if it was a lie."

Itachi, she knows, has always been a good actor.


End file.
